1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable handle assembly for travel bag and more particularly to a control handle for retractable handle that provides holding comfort to the user when the user is pulling the travel bag in a tilted position.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional retractable handle assembly for travel bag, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises two outer tubes 1 affixed to the frame structure of a travel bag in a parallel manner, two inner tubes 2 respectively slidably inserted into the outer tubes 1, and a handle 3 transversely connected between the top ends of the inner tubes 2. The handle 3 comprises a bottom cover shell 4, a top cover shell 5, and a control button 6. The control button 6 controls locking/unlocking of the inner tubes 2. This design of retractable handle assembly has drawbacks as follows:
1. The control button 6 is located on the middle of the handle 3. When a user is holding the handle 3, he (she) may press the control button 6 to unlock the inner tubes 2 accidentally.
2. Because the bottom cover shell 4 and the top cover shell 5 have a rectangular configuration and are not rotatable, the user's hand will feel uncomfortable when pulling the travel bag in an oblique condition.